There goes my life
by Danni1989
Summary: SONGFIC "There goes my life"  Kenny Chesney.  Companion to ALL I NEED and SAFE IN MY ARMS.  Damon finds out Elena is pregnant and isnt overly excited.  The kids grow up and quickly become his life, before leaving for college.


this is a companion songfic to All I Need and Safe in my arms. and was a request from someone. it was hard to write in some places and I think it turned out well considering. SONGFIC for There goes my life by Kenny Chesney. There are some more family related songfics coming up, hope you tune in for them. they will also be companion pieces to Safe in my arms mainly.

I do not own the characters or the song.

* * *

><p><em>All he could think about was<em>

_I'm too young for this._

_Got my whole life ahead. _

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How am I going to raise one?_

The country song played over the radio while he sat in his chair contemplating. He hadn't yet figured out why country was on at the moment, but the song seemed to suit his current predicament. Moments ago his wife had alerted him that he was to be a father. A father! Him, Damon Salvatore, was going to be a father. He stared straight ahead of him while swirling the amber liquid in his glass. There were several reasons why he would make a terrible father. For one, he was a vampire. For two, up until he was with Elena his life revolved around sex with random women, killing, drinking, some more killing and then lots more sex. Now it revolved around sex with Elena. Nowhere in there was there room for little munchkins running around. In many ways he was way too young to have a child. He didn't even know how to raise it when it decided to make an appearance.

_All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke._

_So much for ditching this town._

_Hanging out on the coast._

_Oh well. Those plans were long gone._

The song continued to play while he seen all the plans he had for him and Elena go up in smoke. He was going to take her places. Show her the side of life that his considerable wealth could buy. They could spend a month in Italy whenever they wanted. Not anymore. He wanted nothing more than to free Elena from Mystic Falls. This sad depressing town. The town that's history was molded by the supernatural. He wanted to take her to beaches, he wants to take to beautiful, foreign places. That wasn't going to happen now.

_And he said, there goes my life._

_There goes my future._

_My everything._

_Might as well kiss it all goodbye._

_There goes my life._

It was all gone now. All the plans. All the intentions. Everything he'd hoped for since they got married. How could a couple weeks change everything. A couple weeks ago they had just gotten married and everything was perfect. Now they were going to be parents. It wasn't exactly how he planned it. But under no circumstances would he ever abandon his child. It wasn't in him. Elena was excited to this, and once he came to terms that the child was actually his, he knew he couldn't take this away from her. Her dream had always been to have a family and he wanted to give it to her. No matter how badly it cramped his style. No matter how many plans it ruined. He could see his life going. His freedom going goodbye.

_A couple years of up all night_

_and a few thousand diapers later_

_that mistake he thought he made_

_covered up the refrigerator._

_Oh yeah, he loves that little girl._

_Mama's waiting to tuck her in_

_as she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._

_Sleep tight._

_Blue eyes and bouncing curls._

A couple years later, everything was changed. Aiden and Aurora were his joy, his life and everything good in his world. The dark haired blue eyed toddlers covered up the fridge. Pictures of them smiling, pictures of them sleeping, pictures of them screaming. Bathtub pictures. Outside pictures. Family pictures. The entire house was covered in pictures of those two little people. He took everything back he had ever said. There was no possible way they could ever be mistakes. They were the best things he ever did. He couldn't explain the love he had for them. He had the perfect little boy and the perfect little girl.

"Bedtime." Elena called from the top of the stairs. And the toddlers shot a smile towards their dad, rushing over to him and wrapping their tiny arms around his legs. He smiled and planted a kiss to both of their heads.

"Go find mommy." he said pointing to the stairs. They grinned and started towards the stairs in the stumbling walks of three year olds as they started climbing towards Elena. Aiden dragged his stuffed dinosaur while Aurora pulled her teddy bear upstairs. He watched them leave. Somehow the moment they appeared the love he carried within him inflated to triple the size it used to be. He got up and walked over to the stairs to watch them disappear. Aurora stopped and looked behind her and flashed her dad a brilliant smile.

"Love you daddy." she said in her three year old drawl.

"Love you too baby." he said.

"Nighty daddy." Aiden said smiling at his dad.

"Night buddy." he said watching his prides and joys fumbling upstairs towards the woman he loved more than anyone else in the world.

_He smiled, there goes my life._

_There goes my future._

_My everything._

_Daddy goodnight._

_There goes my life._

Later when they were safely in bed and fast asleep Elena came downstairs and snuggled in her husbands arms.

"They're incredible aren't they?" he asked continuously in awe about his kids.

"They're the best." she said yawning. He seen how tired she was, she hadn't actually slept in three years. They started with having infants who would not sleep through the night, then they got slightly older and went to sleep early and woke up even earlier. Usually at the God-awful time of 5am. Then they grew slightly older and had more energy than either of their parents knew what to do with. By the time 7 came they were both ready for bed.

"Just a few more years and they'll be out of this stage too." he said stroking her back.

"Then we'll miss it." she said.

_She had that Honda loaded down_

_Abercrombie clothes, 15 pairs of shoes._

_And his American Express._

_He checked the oil, slammed the hood_

_said you're good to go. _

_She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast._

Years later they were standing outside the house as their kids loaded up their individual cars heading off to college. Aurora to UCLA, and Aiden to New York. He checked the oil in both cars and shut the hoods before going back to join Elena.

"What do you have in there?" he asked looking at the car his daughter was leaving with.

"Daddy, I cant go without all my shoes and most of my clothes. I'm going to LA and I need look fabulous." she said smiling at her dad.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay in LA, all by yourself?" he asked hoping she'd change her mind and go to school in Virginia somewhere.

"I'm sure daddy. I'm getting away from Aiden finally. You'd want to get away too if you spent eighteen years with him." she said bumping her hip with her brother.

"I'm sure I would. What about you? Are you sure you want to go to NYU? You could stay and go to Virginia." he offered.

"Virginia isn't big enough for Aiden Salvatore. I need somewhere big. NYU is totally a me, school." he said.

"Fine. I gave you both credit cards, that way if you ever need anything you can get it. Don't go overboard. I'll be pissed if I get the bill and it says you took some friends out for a bender or something." he said.

"Don't worry." Aurora said.

"I wasn't worried about you for that." he said.

"The credit card is safe with me." Aiden vowed.

"Okay, so I guess its almost time for you to go." he said putting his hands in his pockets, while Elena clutched his arm.

_And he cried, there goes my life._

_There goes my future._

_My everything._

_I love you. _

_Baby, goodbye._

_There goes my life._

He could feel the tears build up in his eyes as he watched his babies get ready to go.

Aurora hugged her mom tightly before moving on to wrap her arms around her dad.

"I love you daddy." she said. He allowed a tear to fall. Logically he knew she'd never really leave him, but she was leaving home. They did their job and nurtured them until they were ready to leave.

"Love you mom." Aiden said hugging his mom. Elena was unable to speak with all the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Love you son." Damon said hugging his son. Once the goodbyes were gone the kids got into their collegiate cars and drove off towards their dream schools.

_There goes my life._

_Baby goodbye_


End file.
